


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Blow A Kiss,Fire A Gun [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: A/B/O verse, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Background Relationships, Bottom Henry, Chatting & Messaging, College Student Henry, Established Relationship, Henry-centric, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul, Mission Fic, Mystery, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Prequel, Undercover Missions, omega henry, sub henry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: 'What are you doing here?''I was in the neighborhood.'
Relationships: Henry Lau/Zhou Mi
Series: Blow A Kiss,Fire A Gun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536697
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**8:26 AM**

**Koala:** Didn't wake you up too early did I?

 **Mochi:** No it's alright 

**Mochi:** I was awake already anyways

 **Koala:** Really?

 **Koala:** Have you been sleeping alright lately?

 **Koala:** I know that school is stressing you out right now

 **Mochi:** No I'm alright 

**Mochi:** I just wanted to wake up early so that could see you earlier


End file.
